Crimison Windows
by Buh Dazzled
Summary: A Change Of Heart, Change of Soul, And A Change Of Body. Will Ryou Ever Forgive Bakura?
1. Prologue

**Note: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh And Neither The Characters

**Warning:** Contains Yaoi, May Contain Sex Scenes

**Author's Note:** This Maybe My First Time Writing A Sex Scene, First Timer Too. May Take A While To Upload. I'm Trying My Best To Stay In Character, But I Might Be Incorrect. I Usually Write Paragraph Form So It Might Take A Time To Adjust.

* * *

No one really knows me, he probably didn't believe I existed before my soul became in contact with that frail, pale, innocent skin of his. Yet his mere soul is like the opposite of mine, but we were able to become one. Entangled by fate, we were destined. The name we share is Bakura, but his first name is Ryou.

That little tingle that gave me life was you Ryou. I was just another parasite using you as a host. Lingering, hungrily, suck the life force out of you bit by bit, using his body as my own for revenge, but we would never be separated, will we? Till you are drained and dead, you will be finally able to depart from me. Still I would stick here and watch one of our greatest rival, till the chances are right.

Yami Yugi, the so called pharaoh, is nothing mere then a bastard.

Once trying to save the world by using this shadow games, but he had merely destroyed the world. Even though he is so god damn cruel, people still look up to him. Yet he calls me an evil spirit of the ring, what makes him so much better? He was just another insect using a host, Yugi Muto. Yugi Muto was nothing without him, but without him the puzzle wouldn't be in my possession if he didn't exist. Still Yami Yugi is nothing mere then a traitor to his own country, capturing human and using them as mere card games. What makes him so better than me?

Far-fetched into belief, my hands crunched into a fist.

Till I heard a soft breathing, calmed the sensation in my nerves. My eyes faced the delicate sleeping male on the bed.

My finger glides against the skin of my younger looking one, Ryou, I could feel the burning sensation of wanting to keep the younger one for myself, the finger trailed against his pale white skin. He was beautiful, yet he wasn't tainted like the rest of town. Innocence was wiped all over his face as he slept like an angel. Yet, I wanted everything of his; I wanted to just tear him apart. The millennium ring necklace hanged over his neck with his eyes shut had shown me enough that it had to be him. Yet the life I wanted was probably this boy's and not Yugi. The pale light that reflected off of his skin glimmered, but I couldn't bring myself to have him. It was cruel to be unable to touch him almost. He was mine though, mine to control, and mine to have. No one deserved him better than me. My other half was nothing like that Yami Yugi's.

"Bakura," he muttered my name. My eyes could see how he had shuffled on the bed. After being at least 3,000 to 5,000 years old, one had already gotten enough sleep. Watching Ryou, his head shifted from side to side as his eyes move to my own. The closed eyes had once widen to face me. Cinnamon eyes, the lips of mine could only shut without a response, but I looked away quickly. I could feel his gazes on me still.

"Go back to sleep, Ryou," I demanded with a scrawny voice. I knew that he was currently groggily, but he definitely had that cheerful grin there. Knowing myself, I would want to capture those lips of his now.

"But Bakura, it hurts-" His mouth tried to find an excuse, as he pretended to wince in pain. "Ryou if you don't go to sleep, I'll make sure you won't find tomorrow pleasant," Bakura's eyes turned and narrowed at Ryou. The boy just made a pout almost a puppy face, irresistible a sin to Bakura's eyes. Pushing the thoughts out of his head, Bakura just stood up. "I'm leaving if you don't," he watched the boy with a glare, as he knew the boy would listen.

Looking back at the boy, he could see the boy pressed his lips together to stop himself. Eyes continued to roam the boy's body; as he tried shuffling the boy's hair though it just went through. "Go to sleep," but the Ryou just looked up at him, as the night skies have shown a vibrant glow on his skin. Falling back to the bed, Ryou could see that Marik had once entered the room. Once your 4,000 feet above ground, you knew that the battle tournament would once find itself here again. It was no time for games and fairy tales, he needed the puzzle and he would defeat the pharaoh once and for all.

Taking over the boy's body in a rush to keep secrets hidden between the two, he couldn't have Marik know of his situation between the boy. Bakura denied it was wrong to take over his body, but he had to even if it meant letting the younger one question him. Waiting, Bakura could feel the presence of the innocent one fading. He was much stronger and immune to pain feeling the injury of his right arm would be nothing to him, but Ryou would be too weak for him to outlast Marik in his mind games.

"What do you want?" Bakura's tone changed from gentle to rather a deeper and harsh tone towards Marik. Bakura has never cared about anyone, but getting the Millennium items or Ryou had been his objectives all a long. Amethyst eyes glowered, "You better get me those two Egyptian God Cards." His voice demanded, almost desperately did he say it. Bakura just looked away; there was something that Marik was definitely hiding from him with his tone. Suspicion travels his mind with questioning thoughts of Marik. He would have to find out, he was sure that he had wanted the millennium puzzle, the pharaoh's spirit holder.

"Tchh… Doubting me," Bakura said to his doubtful partnership with Marik. Surely Bakura had wanted all, but Mark was persistent for only one millennium item. Glaring back at the male, how dare he interrupt us for such useless talks? "Why not do it by yourself, huh?" Bakura said. Marik just glared as he turned his head around and headed for the exit.

"_Bitch_," I muttered as he left. Lying down, I eagerly tried to do a curling position due to Ryou's sleeping posture. Trying to find a comfortable position, I separated myself from him, as I watching the younger one. The battle was about to start, my eyes lowered to his. Could he take this one battle though? Knowing myself, I couldn't touch him; I couldn't do anything for him, but use him. Leaning close by him, I leaned into close by him and pressed my own lips against his. Truthfully, I knew he couldn't feel it, but I couldn't feel anything as well. I couldn't touch him, but I yearn to. Would I have given up everything, if I meet him earlier in another life? Parting from those lips of his, I could feel the itch from the back of my hair with annoyance, the kid was sure bothersome. I chuckled for a second, but I would have done everything to protect him anyways. After I have my revenge or maybe the end of me, I wonder if things would change between us.

Now that I think about it, maybe between me and Ryou, we would never have a chance. I was just controlling him, if he knew everything that happen Ryou would probably have wanted me to forget everything about me. He was friends with that bastard Yugi Moto, though. I just another parasite using him as my host, though this was true I wanted him more than anything. I yearn this ecstasy. Probably in another life, I would have wanted thing to be between us and that is all. It just mere human to want him, or am I wrong to even like him? Ryou, I hated the way you made me feel. I hate you more than anything for making me feel this guilt. Eyes watched my beloved host, as the battle between destinies between both of us would once rage against time and the world. Yugi and I would once battle again in the shadow realm. Bakura, you know how long I've been waiting for this; I wish it would be easy for me to put all this down, but you know I couldn't back down from my goal.

I'm grateful for the puzzle to let us meet in this world, but maybe it was for the best that we didn't. If I could decide, I would never have let you been my host. Chuckling, but the purpose I came back was to serve revenge, till that soul of Yami Yugi reaches the shadow realm, I wouldn't be satisfied. Even if it has me dead, would I be able to break through this guilt?


	2. Chapter 1

**Note: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh And Neither The Characters

**Warning:** Contains Yaoi, May Contain Future Sex Scenes

**Author's Note:** This Maybe My First Time Writing A Sex Scene, First Timer Too. May Take A While To Upload. I'm Trying My Best To Stay In Character, But I Might Be Incorrect. I Usually Write Paragraph Form So It Might Take A Time To Adjust.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Slifer the Sky Dragon, an Egyptian God card, stood before me. Eyes widen, yet body unable to move with shock. Frozen, time ticked in place, but a voice abruptly speaking in my mind appeared. Anger flashed within me, knowing who this god damn voice was Marik. Snarling for a moment with my mind unfocused, my opponent Yami Yugi is directly facing me with my head unsettling. Upon listening to that annoying brat's voice, he would constantly tell me to change sides with my fragile one at the moment, but knowing Ryou, he wouldn't be able to stand it with his injury aside to. My heart beat races, as I let go for a moment. The body was under Ryou's control.

"It hurt, Yugi help me," I could hear the whimper from his voice, as his grasp was placed on our right arm.

Looking over to my side, I could see everybody's direction face my other me, Ryou. For a moment I would pity him, but he was injured even though it was my faulty choice that made him like this. Even Yugi's eyes widen at the sight, screaming my name and the sudden realization of the thought of having me gone was just pathetic. "_Bakura_," Looking at my other me, I could see he was quite confused. Confusion had been set on his mind, lingering with thoughts about where he is. His arched back couldn't even stand up at this point. It was as if my other half was abandoned, so this battle was decided, I was on the loser's team.

"Why Am I Here?" Bakura's voice muttered as his eyes watched Yugi's.

"Yugi, if you attack with the Egyptian God Card, he would probably get a severe psychological damage," Odian's voice directed to the pharaoh.

Striking fear into my opponent, I could see how eager he was to help my Ryou's state of mind now. Eyes watching the platinum hair, everyone worried about my other half, as Marik played his dirty tricks. Yugi takes a few step just in a rush to see how my other half, but Ryou was confused and damaged. Should it really be okay, if I left him like that? Yet the pharaoh's friend tries their best to rush to both of their side, or wanting it to end with Yugi winning. Looking at my other half, his body crouched on the floor with his breath was heavy; his position wasn't the best either. But Roland is able to stop Yugi from progressing, if he crosses he will lose. Though it would be in my favor, but this feeling could make a man detest it all.

I could feel myself hindering in annoyance against my Ryou. Looking at Marik, I could only hinder with annoyance, I couldn't leave him like this, especially not Ryou. He needs me though. Taking a deep breath, my own millennium ring begins to emit a light, almost blinding, I was to take control of my own body. Looking at Marik, I could see how even he was quite annoyed at my actions. This was my duel, so why should I let some numskull tell me what to do. Looking back at Yugi, his action seems as dumb as ever as he pretended to be surprise, the pharaoh was so dramatic. But before this duel end, I needed my other half to be safe.

"Attack me now," I demanded to the pharaoh.

Surely this body was important for me, but Ryou was another part of me. Watching my weaker one, I had to condemn myself from giving up my goal. Surely, the pharaoh and his friends were a great use to my plans, but Ryou was the opposite me. He was a human being as well, I couldn't do this to him. Both of us in reality, the two of us were just lonely. Making a snarl, I needed this body to have my revenge on the god damn bastard in front of me. He was crazy to think I would give up Bakura, but knowing myself I was stronger than my other half. I needed him for my own satisfaction. Knowing Yugi, he would declared an attack on me. A yellow blast came from Slifer's mouth, but my other half was safe. Chuckling, it was much better to lose this way and see that smuggling look of Marik. Yugi had won the battle though, this was a great satisfaction.

Feeling faint, I was directed to a small room for my partner to lie to rest on Tristan's shoulders. Waiting for a while, once my partner is able to handle everything by himself without having to panic it would once begin again. Stricken, I could feel everybody's eyes on Ryou. Glaring for a moment, I could feel a presences hand around my millennium puzzle. The bonds between the two us separates, just the thought made me irritated. Soon everything just faded, Bakura and I were one.

"Damn, Marik," I bit on my lips, as the bond were separating us.

"That's what you get for disobeying me," Marik said in the back of my mind.

"You're so fucking annoying," I said to myself, knowing Marik was lurking there.

Ignoring him, I still had another victim, the pharaoh himself. Having a part of me inside of his puzzle, meaning more study time. Rolling my eyes, I once found myself in the endless confusion chamber of the pharaoh.

* * *

Once I again, I find a presences within myself, Ryou, we were once connected. Our heartbeat were once shared, it must have been the ring. Is this some sort of trickery? Why would Marik sudden give back the ring? With uneasiness, I attached myself to this weak body again.

"Ryou?" I called for my other half, but I need to know how weak his state.

"Bakura?" He calls our name, but his voice is still shaken.

I pressed my forehead against his. "Are you okay?" My voice turned sinful on me, but I should have trusted Bakura when he was hurt. Slamming my fist on the bed, I could feel presences of another. It must have been Marik, he took my millennium puzzle so why is he giving back, if he was collecting the millennium item himself? My eyes turned to meet that other brat, Anzu, looking around I couldn't see those stupid friends of theirs either. Marik must have taken control of one of Yugi's little pals. "What do you want this time?" He glared at Marik. "Shouldn't you just visit in person, there's no one around?"

"You fool, I need your body so I can beat the other me," he said.

"What in it for me?" I asked, the battle was over, so why do I even need to do all these extra stuff.

"I gave you back your millennium puzzle," he snorted as he crossed his arm.

All I knew was Bakura and I probably won't be having a rest for quite some time. Rolling my eyes, this game was going to lead us back to the shadow games, either victor get to move on while the other was doomed. Yet, that meant hurting Ryou's body. Should I, but looking over to Ryou, I wanted to deny it, I just nodded my head. We had nothing better to do, it's either the pharaoh or one of us, will win.

"Fine," I nodded, but looking back at Ryou, I wasn't so sure, I had wanted to do this.

"But since I understand his deck, I would help," My eye just rolled. If we were fighting an evil form of Marik, it would be difficult, sure the boy had knew his deck inside out, but fighting a darker version, would just be as difficult. Marik's deck had one thing that Bakura didn't have, and Egyptian God Card, Wing Dragon Of Ra. If I was sure of it, Marik's other side would have an advantage.

"Let just get this over with," My arm crossed, as I knew we were heading to a shadow game.

Looking back at the other me, I couldn't help, but feel as if I shouldn't be doing this. Especially not with Ryou's state, ignoring the indecisiveness, I had once again regained control of this body. The millennium item had glowed as Marik's presences were right there behind me. Heading up to the field, the eerie silence had once been filled with winds blowing furiously against my body. Struggling in control, I have once found myself on the battle field with Yami Marik.

"How about you and I duel," I chuckled with delight.

"But the loser will pay the ultimate price," He said.

"Then lets duel," I said, as the duel disk once open on my arms again.

* * *

Once again, I found myself face to face with an Egyptian God Card, but my field monster were wiped out. Looking at this body, I could feel my body fading, yet we were once again in darkness, Ryou and I.

Tensing up, I could feel the game engulfing me part by part. "You, I won't die so easily, even if you send me to the shadow realm," I told the spiky hair guy, Yami Marik. Looking away, I knew this meant Bakura's body was gone, the stakes were high, but I lost. "I am the darkness,"I chuckled at the thought, deluding myself from thinking about Ryou. "Dumb-ass," I thought in my head, shouldn't have duel if it meant losing my body, but if Yugi won, Ryou and would be one again. Snorting, who was I joking? Looking back up, I could see how Ra had already had enough power to kill my body. Waiting for the final hit, I could see it was doomed to fail.

My body began to lose its control, as I headed straight for the shadow realm, but luckily there was a part of me in Yugi, but Ryou, I have failed you once again. My eyes shut tight, as I went to explore the pharaoh little mind of his. "I'm too weak to protect you for now," I made a soft sigh. as I could see the maze appear in front of me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Note: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh And Neither The Characters

**Warning:** Contains Yaoi, May Contain Future Sex Scenes

**Author's Note:** This Maybe My First Time Writing A Sex Scene, First Timer Too. May Take A While To Upload. I'm Trying My Best To Stay In Character, But I Might Be Incorrect. I Usually Write Paragraph Form So It Might Take A Time To Adjust.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Lips shuddered, eyes shut tight, and without Ryou everything felt cold, it wasn't fair. Ryou's body was back, I could feel it through the connection we have. Calling out to him, once more I could feel the fear he had once grew up with, the eagerness to run away. "This can't be happening, not again," Ryou said as he ran down the street.

"Ryou, we still have a mission to do," I mutter, as he runs into a church.

Sighing how did our loving relation turned to this? He continued to run down the isle of the church, it almost made me think of a wedding scene. Making a small chuckle I found this pretty amusing, but my other half was frightened to the point death was in his own eyes. Looking at his wide awoken position, I needed him once again; I didn't have much time before my plan would once begin. My lips forcefully pressed against his, knowing this was the only way for my Ryou to get some sense into him. With my newly found information my thoughts spurred of revenged, but that would have meant giving up Ryou at the end. Either I was to take advantage of this, or either just control him throughout my whole entire reign.

Arms were placed on my chest, even though he couldn't possibly touch me. Knowing that, my eyes lowered as my own lips backed away. I couldn't feel it, though I was sure it touched for a second. Yet the kiss lingered, my spine shivered from more then just a few touches. I had to get this over with though, "I'm planning to reawaken Zorc," I said without looking at him directly in the eyes. He still backed away against the benches of the isle.

"So after this_, we probably wouldn't meet again_," My voice barely hear able. "But it would be best for you," my finger locked with my hair, as I shifted nervously. His eyes widen for a moment, but soon settled. He collapse the the ground, as I walked closer to him.

"I hate you," I heard the boy muttered, as his eyes lowered. "I really hate you," Ryou repeated his statement.

My finger fondled my hair, as if this was the best reaction I could have gave to him. My eyes lowered as I was expecting of these words. Everybody hates me in the end? Even you, Ryou. "Ry-," I say, but I was to be interrupted. "I really don't want to hear you anymore," Ryou said, to my disbelief. It was funny, how things end up like this. Our once loving relationship soon came to an end after meeting the pharaoh; I sorted out revenge, while my younger one was just a victim.

"Ryou, I need your body once more, this would be the last time," my eyes lowered, knowing if I didn't succeed this time, it would really be over for me, but even without our millennium ring I was still able to connect to him. "You're just going to hurt my friends," Ryou said. "I'm not going to give you this body," he said, as we both know he didn't have a choice. It was easy for me to win this battle, but without Ryou it just didn't feel right. We both knew that I would hurt his new-comer friends. Lips pressed against his once more as closing my eyes, making him fall back a bit, but each kick he would take I would just push forward. It was cruelty for me to be unable to touch him more than anything.

"Bakura," he gasped as our lips distanced, as I broke us apart. The albino had already lost his breath, even though what felt like a kiss was actually only mentally, I could only feel his breath lingering on my skin, nothing more then just the feel.

His fingers laced his mouth, as tears sprouted on his face. I had burst the bubble; the walls between us were slowly collapsing. "Why and especially now, why are you going to leave, once again when you just came back?" His cinnamon eyes directed at mine, but my eyes couldn't even be directed at his.

"Stupid," I muttered with a small chuckle, but it was true after this I would once leave this world.

It also means the world would once again be shrouded with darkness and would be my final revenge on Yugi, the pharaoh. His body slumped on to the floor as tears overflowed his eyes, and his arm aimlessly tries to wipe them away. Eyes watched my younger one as I moving closer to him, I wanted to do a sinner's job, lust or was it just love. "I hate you," he mutters to me, but I couldn't comfort him in any ways.

"I know you do," I said, as my irritation grew, but I held a soft smile. Touching his chest, I easily took over it.

Clenching my hands, Ryou's body was once again in my grasp. We didn't share a body; I took over it by force unlike the pharaoh. My lip pressed together as my other half voice dimmed. Taking over a mere innocent victim, I could feel ashamed, but when it was Ryou it was as if there was no other way. It's like I become over protective of this body. I've grown _accustomed_ to it.

* * *

"Bakura," A voice paused me before entering the Tablet Of The Pharaoh. Sometimes I just wished you would leave me alone, it would have been so much easier, why was your being so difficult to understand? Ryou, a being superior then my demented ways, doesn't he realize it pains me that our body are even connected.

"What?" my voice softer then usually.

"Will you come back?" Like a knife, it had aim straight for my heart. My pulse had stop for a moment.

"You know the _answer_, don't you?" My voice cracks, as I could feel his presences behind me. He was a cruel being, it was unfair, and everything about him was superior then me. Living in his body for a while, I yearn for him. His pure white skin, his brown cinnamon eyes, albino hair, and even those tender expressions you've shared coming across me.

Even if I could come back, would you forgive me for the greatest sins? To destroy the world, would mean ending your life too. To stop this would mean give up everything since 3,000 years ago, especially my greatest grudge would have to be put to a rest. I yearned for revenge ever since the death of my village, Kul Elna. Each sacrifice of my people were used to create the benefits of the millennium puzzle, for what purpose? To be used by good and created an evil that was born within me. Even time I would not forgive these ungrateful creatures, even when I had given my case to Sacred Court we had been denied once again. For my people, time should not forgive the sins of creating the millennium items.

"I'll wait for your answer me, come back and tell me," Ryou's voice rang.

I could only chuckle. "We're _connected,_" I paused for a moment, and made a small smile. "Yeah, we are," I said. I really don't deserve you. This battle between Yugi and I would decide our fate. "Ryou, _thank you._" Taking a step into the Tablet of the Pharaoh, I shut my eyes and made a smile in Ryou's memories, he was really stupid, but I needed him. Taking a deep breath, the battle was to begin, eyes shifting into a dangerous phase, I waited for my _ending_.

* * *

My ending was near, the pharaoh Atem had the name restored to him. Yami Yugi is no longer called Yami Yugi, but rather Atem, the pharaoh king. Kind of funny if you think about how the pharaoh had all sorts of name. Zorc, my final minion of this game was my last key to the game, and the only hope I had to finish my grudge for good. My strongest monster out of my whole entire playing field was once winning the battle. Looking down, I could see those meddling annoying kids once again. Yugi Moto, Tristan, Téa, and Joey Wheeler, but I was already strong enough. Defeating blue eyes white dragon, the three Egyptian God card, and Exodia I had already won this battle.

Why bother on the rest of the monster, taking a final glance across the field. I could see the melting parting of the Egyptian God Card forming a new card. What was happening? Suddenly there is an outburst of light from a monster casting down. What the hell was that?

"The Creator God of Light, Horakhty," Atem said, his voice ringing louder then any one on the field. Light illuminating all over the place, it brought force warmth and gentleness through the field. Just for a moment something snap in the back of my mind, Ryou, but I had no right to think of that, not in this place. Snarling, I rubbed the thought off.

"Be gone," Atem said and the creature opens her eyes.

Upon opening her eyes, I could see that she once set an unbalance to my creatures. As she set upon a beam on my creature, Zorc, since my creature was dark it would easily be a weakness. A flying light is directed my way, I could feel my eyes widening. Suddenly, one by one everything is gone. Darkness was gone, but why was Ryou on my mind. Destroying my minions, engulfing them as if they were nothing like a vacuum cleaner. I could feel my hand trying to grasp for my last goal, the horrid pharaoh. Zorc hands reached, but it wasn't good enough. The light was an outburst and obliterate my creature to it was nothing mere then dust.

It probably would have been better if I meet you in another life, if I had a chance, I would have made it up to you. What I regret the most is probably abusing my power, I'm sorry. Ryou. I love you, but I guess you have your answer. As my mind fade, all I could see is Ryou's smile.

"_Goodbye, Ryou_."

* * *

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 3

**Note: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh And Neither The Characters

**Warning:** Contains Yaoi, May Contain Future Sex Scenes

**Author's Note:** This Maybe My First Time Writing A Sex Scene, First Timer Too. May Take A While To Upload. I'm Trying My Best To Stay In Character, But I Might Be Incorrect. I Usually Write Paragraph Form So It Might Take A Time To Adjust.

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Eyes blinking, I had once thought I had faded into eternal darkness. Even my mind, I was expected to go to either the shadow realm or either the spirit world. The sun rose above me brighter than it had ever been before. Shadows behind me, this place looked much like Domino City. The place was filled with towering built skyscrapers, and flocked with people who roamed the streets every day. There was only one thing missing about this place was nobody played Yu-gi-oh cards or there were no signs of duel disk. As I can see, my body is miniature size and my hair shorter to neck level.

"Bakura," I hear a unfamiliar person call my name.

I could see she had my albino hair, but there was a few things missing about her that could easily be identified as not my genes. Unknown about her whereabouts, I knew since we were a bit similar she was to be known as mother. "Bakura, wait up," my mother said.

Standing there, I expected something else. What about Ryou? My mind blanked. Ryou, he wasn't by my side. Shifting around, it just looked like a pile of people walking through me. Looking back at the women rushing me, she hastily reaches my side as she collapse by me and grabbed my arm. Looking back at her, my eyes narrow, Ryou was more important.

Memories flooded back to me, especially that promise from Ryou. Revenge on the pharaoh, I already failed. Looking at the clock tower, I could see the old Kiba Corporation. "Mom, what day is it?" She looked at me silly, while my eyes widen with her reply.

* * *

My prediction had once failed me; it was exactly fourteen years from the present. No dueling monster and before the battle of Ryou's fate and Yugi's fate. It would have been the perfect time for revenge, but my foot stopped where it was. In some other life, if Yugi hadn't created the puzzle I probably wouldn't be able to meet Ryou. Life as I know it was difficult, changes in society today was different. Without Ryou, the modern world takes in a different perspective. School knowing my civilization back then, it all sounded so silly, but basic math was easy.

Each day would pass, but I stayed in Domino City. Ryou was a foreigner, so I would once again have to wait for him here and let history repeat itself, but would he ever forgive me? Did I have the right to ask for forgiveness, and especially those friends of his?

Each year would be a devotion to you, knowing that it brought us one step closer. Sometimes I would wonder how you reacted when you knew I was the definite loser of this shadow game. Were you really happy that I was gone? Or did you really cry knowing that we would be separated? You would be four by now though, while I was six. I counted the day remembering the day when Yugi and I just meet, the first day of your arrival.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Anzu had all different life styles before they meet me. During this segment, I could feel a sudden change of myself; I wanted to forget what had happen between the pharaoh and I. I wanted to make a new life for myself, but everything would only change after Ryou and would find each other. Each day was like a new day for me, I wasn't stuck in Egypt anymore I had a body of my own and the grudge felt lifted. There was nothing left to fight for, except Ryou. Even though there was nothing I was determined to be, there was something that could have gave my identity away, my popularity. If I wanted to take action I could, but I had to give Ryou a chance; I couldn't ruin the both of us just for some stupid grudge.

I had life running through my vain now.

I had already finish the final mission; it was time for me to lay back. There was only one thing I need before moving on from this wretched world, Ryou Bakura. Yet, I could feel a strange setting that this would be my final event. This was my second chance to make everything right, and this would be the only time I would ever be able to make it up to you forgive me Ryou?

* * *

A normal day, I expected. The sun glimmering down on me as if the creator of light was right by my side at my side for the same moment Zorc had shown his darkness fading within light. Entering the main gate, I could see flocks of people rushing by me. Surrounding me by all sides were either females or males, either they thought I was hot or either they wanted some popularity share. Thinking about the past, I could remember where the seniors had all the attentions, when I just arrive, but as soon as I enter class, I would hit a major fan list.

Chuckling, these silly memories hit on to me one by one like a strike on the head. Eyes gleaming, but today I stopped dead on my tracks. My heart race, as if time paused right in front of me. My casual face blanked, as I was set on my targeting appearances. I could tell who it was from the outlook, I could just feel that it was him without even taking a second guess and denying it.

The once frozen heart has begun to take its action in this world.

I had the urge to go up and confront him. Those oak wood brown eyes, pale skin, and albino hair, were all signs of my Ryou. Ryou, my thoughts screamed for thirst of your attention, but I paused. My eyes scanned his millennium ring, as it has shown me that it was still early for me to take action. Images flocked in my head, each single memory sent signals to my body, telling me to stop and repent for my sins. Before his eyes even would set upon my own, I was eagerly hollered away by my own might. My heart beat had once again raced in this world, but knowing this I had known the game Yu-gi-oh cards had became a hit game, meaning history would once tell its tale. This must be his admission into the school.

"Bakura," I hear my fellow classmate call my name.

Looking around I eagerly checked my surrounding, hoping that Ryou couldn't have been any spaced closer to me. The person who came into view was definitely pretty, but she wasn't who he had expected though. Blonde hair, blue eyes, big chest, and even skinny waist was definitely not Ryou's features. She was definitely in the popular crowds that didn't run with me. This would be my last year in high school, but the second year for Ryou. Would I have been better off never meeting Yugi? Knowing myself, I could only laugh to my demise. Truthfully, I didn't have anything that time, except for Ryou.

"Umm.. Bakura," the girl interrupted my thought process, as her face reddened.

My gazes directed at her, as I said, "Yeah. What is it that you want?"

I could see how her sneakers kick the floor, as her checks grew furry red. It was plain to see that the girl would confess to him. Being his last year here, it would be either about the big so called 'Prom' or either a date. Rolling his eyes, he couldn't even count how many girls that had asked him for these silly activities. To him they were all meaningless without his other half, but if he could have done it with Ryou, it didn't matter.

"Could you-" she puckered her lips as she tried to act cute with me, her checks flushed. "be my boyfriend?"

"No," I said bluntly, without even reconsidering. Turning my head around, I just walked away, as if the confession had meant nothing to me. Of course, this would probably on tomorrow's newspaper headlines. You could just picture this on the front cover in black ink, he was always the social outcast popularity, Bakura Even Rejected The Popularity. The fame had meant nothing to him, just a tool for disguise until the ruckus was over. A smile creep up across my lips, but Ryou never bothers with news, so he shouldn't be hearing about me for a while, even in a small school such as Domino high. My heart raced, as I knew what was to come forth. The invitation to the great duelist, Duelist Tournament and then followed by Battle City.

We all had dreams that time, but the sincerest was Ryou. My beloved Ryou, I would wait patiently for you. I waited in the puzzle for 3000 years, so what would it mean to wait a bit longer. As time waited, I promised to mature for us. I wanted to be that kind of person to give you the right answer. Even though I had never said "I like you," or "I love you," you knew in the back of your mind our bond was stronger than words. We were connected and you were kicked into our shadow realms. You would wait for me, until the time of my evil riddance would be gone; I'll come back to you.

I'll make it all up to you, and if you still hate me, I would leave once again.

If I was ever hurt again, I promise the last blow directed at me would be a mark that you scared on me.

"Ryou, you said you'll wait for my answer, didn't you?" I said to myself.

Memories rang inside my head, should I put a stop to my Ryou's other half for now? I could feel goosebumps rising and especially remembering how weak I was back then. Should I put a stop to the other me? Remembering how Marik had sent his beloved Ryou really seemed horrid. Yet, at the same time he couldn't bring himself to let Ryou's relief to breach through. He needed him to understand, what had happen. Backing away from the thoughts, Ryou was going to come back, knowing myself I could see how I yearned for hunger to kill the pharaoh. I always thought that my propriety was to protect the person I love, but looking back at Ryou he almost looked strong enough. In my eyes, I just say a fragile heart, but what I was truly scared was how my other half would break his.

Taking a few steps from where I had meet the idiot, I couldn't help but smile. Even though it was a bit creepy, I could see how his tender smile and his curiosity face had made him truly look adorable. I wanted him though, I want it all. I could see the smile on his face as he played with those cards of his, yet my eyes just made a glare knowing that Ryou should only be mine. I just hoped he would look at me with those eyes one day, and where he would be able to call himself my property. But does he love him, though? Perhaps, Ryou was the only other one he was able to be with throughout his life. He had to get things right, and he shall let Ryou once again watch the horrors of history.

"Ryou, you're mine."


	5. Chapter 4

**Note: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh And Neither The Characters

**Warning:** Contains Yaoi, May Contain Future Sex Scenes

**Author's Note:** This Maybe My First Time Writing A Sex Scene, First Timer Too. May Take A While To Upload. I'm Trying My Best To Stay In Character, But I Might Be Incorrect. I Usually Write Paragraph Form So It Might Take A Time To Adjust.

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Fuck you, Bakura. You don't even have the guts to go up to him anymore. You've waited for more than two years, by now you know where he lives, what he does, and what school he goes to. For god sakes, you know almost every little detail about him that you never even bother to pay attention in the past. You even wanted to go up to him when he didn't even notice you, you wanted his attention.

I wanted it all, I've become greedy, everyday, and I want you for myself. My consciousness slowly breaking apart for you. I've waited, but I'm just selfish.

I know by now that you are alone, without my other half once again. Yet you smile as if I never existed, it was almost indeed a shiver down the spine every time I thought back to it. A couple of years have passed; I could remember it as if it was yesterday when I left your body. Those duel monster cards in your deck, you act as if they were they were the last precious gift left to you. I can't do anything, my body freezes when I even get up close to you, the words. "_I hate you_," rings through my mind as it sends shiver to me knowing that you would never forgive me.

From time to time, I would wait for you to get out of school. While everyone is watching either you or me, but lucky to go unnoticed by your friends. I would just see you with Yugi and his friends from a distance though, enough to know that you were able to strive in this world. I wanted to be the one to walk you home; I wanted to be the one that was there for you, and most of all I wanted to be your lover perhaps. Yet, I didn't dare get close to you at all.

_I want you to be mine and only mine._

Deceiving myself, I was to make you mine. A crocked smirk rise between my lips, I will corrupt you till ever part of you aches for me. My will of desire was a price to pay though. Just to hurt you once more, I would make you see that you belonged to me without a choice.

* * *

We were dead set broken.

Your eyes once again meet mine, destined to lose myself to embed into those eyes. Your lips once quiver with fear, but I just looked away. My body froze and so did you, your body stopped dead on its track with eye watching mine. I wanted to run escape from your presences, make it seem as if I was dead once again. Yet, you can't say anything and nor can I say anything, but I was there right in front of you. "_Ryou_," my voice rang out loud, yet I couldn't move. My eyes lowered in fear of rejection, but at the same time it stirred. I could feel your eyes watching mine screaming and waiting for me to once again to approach you, but I was dead in my track.

Your grace touched me, slithering yourself close to me once again. My eyes didn't dare to reach yours for the fear of consequences I yearned to touch you, but I don't deserve it. "Bakura," you purred my name in seduction. It was all so mind, it always played tricks on me because we are the complete opposite we couldn't do this. Yet we oppose ourselves from wanting, holding back to what I wish for. I wanted to drown in it with just his simple touches, but I lust it all too well. My eyes meeting those brown cinnamon ones, as I once would yearn to have you in my possession. But you had your own will, against mine you were greater then all I could have been. Your hips pressed against mine, but it was all too good. _Pleasure_.

"Bakura, I miss you," You whisper in my ears, with your finger crunching on my shirt.

"Ryou," I said with a sinful voice, my hands slither around your waist. Pulling you closer till we couldn't separate anymore, was all I needed to do. _Ryou,_ your name burned inside my head. The intoxicating scent mustered in my head, drowning in what you can muster. "Ryou," I repeat, as I pushed away to disconnect our bodies. My breath steadied, my eyes meet amongst yours as they studied to make sure it was fine. Your image flushed between the both of us, almost shying away that we have even become this close.

The school walls, I pinned you against the pale white paint with cardboard. The mustered feeling felt like it was going to burst, the heat waved travel through each of our bodies. Pulling you down, my lips once meet yours with an intense wavering questions that had wiped from my thoughts. As our eyes shut tight I pulling you down, I lusted you badly. Heat once emits my body passion pulled me down deep, but I wanted and need you. Tongues collided as I pulled our bodies even closer, I yearn this feeling. Time was everything, your breath slipping away, as your hands snaked around my neck. Suddenly, we made a part, as your checks flushed and your lower in a way to compose yourself. Our breath beating heavily against each others neck, but so in tune with each other's breath.

_You wanted it, too._

"Let me fuck you," I whisper in his ears with a husky tone. I earned a shiver, but he didn't need to answer.

We both wanted this, yet it almost seemed as if I just wanted to rush into things.

Pushing you down on the school walls, our lips once meet in a battle of dominance. We need this. Lips pressed against his, our tongue slipped as my own finger lifted his shirt in his hurry. Even as we parted, his finger went to my waist to lift up my own. His skin flushed, his eyes has been watching mine. Almost it was as if he was begging for it. His pale skin, his white hair, everything allured me.

My mouth slowly danced its way down. Nipping at his neck as it formed hickeys, you would groan and stroke my hair. Slowly, I would leave my hands finishing the pants. Leaving you to be naked with nothing mere then your boxer. Even my own face heats, as my own lips reach to meet yours once again. Sucking on this lips of your could feel like an everlasting dream.

"Bakura," you call my name, as you pull me even closer then before. I just wanted to take you right there at that moment, and make you mine. You hands once slither around my neck, as the cold wall seems to fade, just like everything else did under your kisses. We didn't need to be romantic for the world to understand us, we brewed with passion flaming in our hearts, we were once connected. We needed each other to survive in this world, pain was washed away with please.

Even as your skin flushed, we both yearned what we couldn't have. Even in each other arms, you haven't forgiven me.

My grips slips on you, as our tongues once pulled away from each other. Both of our cheeks flushed, yet I never dared to let my beloved go. We didn't need any fake stories to tell us what we were going to do, we didn't need publicity to tell us what we are going to do. Your eyes grazes my lower top, as if you understood from that point we wouldn't stop, not until it's over.

Your finger brushed around my cheeks, our thoughts were once connect, but yet I felt you were like a drug. Tainting me in every way, changing my belief, making me want to be a good person who was fit to be by your side. Ryou, you did all of that to me. You made me _human_. Against the world, I was nothing, you were what I cringed with, even in my last breath. Yet, you smile at me as if it was okay for me to once take you in to my arms. Was it all okay?

Suddenly, I stopped and back away and lay him down. I didn't deserve him, it was all too easy. Taking a step backward, was unpredictable. My own urges stop me, my eyes could only wish what you had. Purity, I was tainted, you were alluring. Your eyes blanked for a moment, but you just pulled me closer. Tempting, it was all that I wanted, but didn't have. It was all too easy.

"Stop," I said, as I put my own hands on yours and placed a hand on his chest to distance us. "Ryou, this isn't the answer."

I looked away, but your finger grasp on to my hands. Taking a few steps away, I slid those finger down from my own. Taking a deep breath, it was obvious I couldn't have the boy for my own. Then it paused, everything conveyed from three little words. "I hate you," taking a deep breath, I knew it was what I should be expecting, but I turned around.

_You_.

You were once crying again. Begging on the floor for a sign of weakness from me, he needed something I couldn't offer. My lips parted, I couldn't say anything. I just paused, my heart beat continued pumping. His eyes, they were tainted with tears. I've been stupid before, but I just stood there and watch. I couldn't move this time though. Even though you were naked, you hugged your body as if it was afraid of me once more. Insecure, you didn't dare get close to me. As if the sign of rejection I gave him, was the final blow to finish him off.

"_I hate you_," Ryou's mouth muttered, as his eyes formed tears.

Everything blanked out afterwards, like a broken mirror frame things came tumbling down. Darkness surrounded me, it was assured that it was nighy. Looking around, I found myself in my own room. I could feel my heart thumping, it ached. Night has its appearances. Ryou's words and tearing expression clouded the thoughts in my head. "I hate you," his words rang.

It was only a dream, but what could he expect. Unsettled the boy could feel his grasp slipping into fear of losing the boy once more. His eyes widen, but trying to picture his beloved albino's face before he left the shadow realm.

Taking his time, the boy struggled to get out of bed, maybe he just need a run. He could still feel the bittersweet taste on his lips though.

* * *

Night time had its cloaks.

It hadn't change. Bakura knew nothing changed. Ryou was too complicated. His eyes just lowered, in guilt. He wanted Ryou to be his, yet he was undeserving of it. It was painful, he probably didn't even know I existed in this world anymore. Did he cry when he heard the news though?

Sigh, it was impossible. If we were once connected, can we ever be again?

Time was ticking, my feet never stopped. Maybe till we reach it ends, everything will be once sorted out. If we are connected we will meet once again, but if we aren't fate wouldn't allow it. yet the dream was so clear, even though it was just a dream, the emotion were all meet to my expectations. I couldn't hurt Ryou, once again. It wouldn't devastate him, ever.

Running, my heart pounded, I couldn't get away from destiny either. Ryou would be stupid if he was waiting for me. Once again, I was meet at the edge of the island. The port of Domino City, sitting at the edge, I expect to find myself some piece and quiet. Sigh, thoughts processed in my head. You've been dominating me over the couple of year, but it has become more vivid then ever. Even in my dreams, you've been taking my rest. Crunching my body, I feared I would let you take over me. The battle with the pharaoh is putting weight under every memory that I knew.

The wind, the breeze, it was all nothing to me. Everything had faded as I sorted out revenge on the pharaoh. Placing a sin on me, Ryou accepted it. Turning around, I was done, maybe it was time to get over Ryou. I did have another life, but he said he was waiting for me. So was I to be there, or shall I take my leave.

Turning around, my eyes lowered. Your eyes once meet mine in panic. My eyes once meet yours. You fall to the ground, in fear shivering. "Ryou," I scream your name, I try to approach you, but yet you keep moving away as if I was some sort of monster. "You're not real," he screams.

I paused for a moment. "Ryou," I try to approach him, but he is frightened. Eyes watched him, but yet he feared. "You lost," he muttered. "You lost," he repeated. His eyes soaked in tears.

"I lost everything," I said, taking a deep breath. I just continued walking. "You were waiting for my answer, weren't you? Now that you have it, what will you do? Huh?"

Stricken in fear in his eyes, I began to taunt him with memories. "Weren't you the one who wanted me to be with you? Yet at the same time, you were the one who told me that you hated me." I looked at him. Walking towards him, I settled down to eye level. "So what will you do?" He just looked back at me with fear in his eyes.

I just continued to make my way through. "You're not real," he said as his hands wrapped around himself. "You lost," he repeat. A soft sigh came out of my mouth. "I'm not, so forget me already." He just grabbed my hand. "We're connected." My eyes widened for a moment.

I just brushed off his finger. "I'm not real, so forget me already." I need to get away from him, as I continued walking away.


	6. Chapter 5

**Note: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh And Neither The Characters

**Warning:** Contains Yaoi, May Contain Future Sex Scenes

**Author's Note: **Please Review. I will not write a whole Sex scene with Marik and Ryou, I just don't view it, sorry. Sorry for the lateness, was away for a week. Switched P.O.V to Ryou, but will be switching it back to Bakura, after this chap. Please Review.

* * *

_Chapter 5_

Another darker tanner face was placed in front of my image of Bakura. Lying naked in nothing mere then a blanket, we shared that bond that only a few would be able to achieve. You called me yours, but I was considering a lover.

"Ryou?" My name whispered in the dark, but I don't dare to make a sound.

His eyes open staring at me, as I try to shut my eyes to shun away. You make that casual smile, but I just ignore it pretending to be asleep. It all too tender, it just wasn't casual it hadn't been right for too long. Bakura didn't treat me like this; it was as if I was forced to take in another stranger into my life. Marik was beside me, his arms around me; it was as if his love was pure. His lips pressed against my forehead, I winced as if I was in pain. I was completely insecure with him, even though with did more then just be friends.

"Ryou," his arms pulled me closer.

"Marik, stop." I said put my arms on his tanned arms as I struggled from his presences. I needed distance from him; I couldn't let Marik get closer to me. His eyes just lowered in disappointment, as if it was my fault. My lips pressed together, as I tried to dig away the thoughts in my head. Lovers? It wasn't the real deal; we pretty much had our pleasures. But what I felt wasn't as powerful as his love for me He wanted love, I wanted to forget Bakura. We've been doing this for more than a year, but still his ways hasn't caught on to me. They didn't touch me, as much as Bakura would.

Protective, warmth was that the needs of a relationship, but what I wanted was something else. Something that embodied me with more than these digits of romance, it was unsettling. Marik's hands loosened his grip on me and soon raised, his lips pressed against mine.

"Just forget about that idiot, he knew the consequences," he whispered against my ears. My finger just tangled with the blond hair of his. "It's been two years already, but it still difficult." His eyes just gazed through mine, as I forcefully pushed my eyes away from his focus. Lavender eyes, Marik, everything he did make me stumble. How could you be nice to someone who doesn't even love you?

You continue to kiss me, but all I could do is stay still. Bakura, you just left, I was silly back then, it was obvious I would lose you, you wanted to leave anyways. Who was I kidding? We would have never been together if it wasn't for the puzzle. Closing my eyes, I could feel Marik's claim on me.

Sometimes I wonder, should I have stopped you? Thinking about you pained me, so why did my thoughts always lead me back here? Seeking comfort to another man's arms, feels unevenly crossed when I'm with him then rather just having you with me, Bakura. When I was fine without you before, why has life led me to astray without you? "Ryou," Marik's voice interrupted my thoughts once more.

"Yeah?" My eyes blinked, as I tried to get back to reality.

He just chuckled, as I just smiled to pull it off. His hand brushed through my silky hair, as his eyes always watched me with tenderness. "Ryou, I was wonder if maybe it would be best for us to get together," he paused as his face brimmed with embarrassment. He cheeks brimmed with rosy red, as he soon had trouble pronouncing words, as if he was rambling. "Like moving in. I was thinking maybe we should get engaged."

Looking back to Marik, I just nodded slowly without thinking. I need to get over Bakura. Pulling myself up, I put my arms on his shoulder, as I placed my lips against his.

He began to chuckle a bit, as if he was surprised from my actions. His mouth soon captured mine and slightly dominated, as he dropped down on to the bed. With my weight upon him, I fell on to the bed with my weight upon his. "Fuck, Ryou, you don't know how much I want you to be mine," Marik said, almost for a second I could see Bakura's image flash through. I just lowered my eyes, as his fingers traced down to my waist. "Ryou, I love you," he said pulling me down. His eyes watching me, but I couldn't keep still to my promise. He just kept that smile on his face, as if I just gave him happiness.

There was just something missing. Bakura, I miss you.

* * *

Time ticked in the room.

Sure, I haven't told anybody yet, but I couldn't feel the same passion as Marik did. His eyes brimmed with happiness, as our relationship was flaunted to our classmate.

Marik in his reading glass, while holding a book in his hands was reading. Which he held dominance, wrapping his arms around my waist as I sat between his laps. It might have almost seemed like the perfect couple attire, but it didn't feel right. Leaning back on his chest, I could feel his hair prick my shoulder. "Marik?" I directed my face back at him.

"Yeah?" His lavender eyes removed its gazes from the book and stared at me.

"I want to spend more time with you, so how about a small trip?" I asked him, as I pecked his checks upward. All we had been doing was stay at his house, while he had become a bit overprotective of me. He placed the book on the carpet floor. As his eyes watches mine. It was almost as if he was about to say no, his eyes narrows in suspicion. Pushing my luck I just break from his grasp, as his eyes continuously watch me step away from him. Unbearable for me to be stuck with him here, I couldn't breathe. "I thought that maybe we could have some time to ourselves," I said with a low tine.

"Ryou," his voice pleaded. It was an auto rejection, his fingers moved towards my face. "Fine," I made a small pout, pushing my thoughts away. "I really think we should spend more time together," I said giving into his actions. Pressing my lips against his checks, I made a small smile for assurance. Surely everything was fine for him, but it was rather like suffocation in this room. He pressed his lips on mine, as he completely forgot about what I said. "It's late, you sure you still want to head out?" Nodding my head, he just made a soft sigh almost like I was annoying. As he was assured that I would be heading out on my own today, he walked me to the doorway. His eyes pinned on mine, but I just headed out the door without bothering. "Do you still care about _him_?"

I just paused at the door. "If I did? Would you even care?" I asked him for a moment before heading my way out. Without even listening to his response, I wasn't so even sure about myself. Did I deserve better? I don't, I don't deserve him for a matter of fact.

I could feel tears dwelling up, but deny them access was certain. If I did cry, he wouldn't come back either. So what good will those do? Crying would only make thing worst. Shutting the door behind me, the view has come upon entrance with streets and landscapes. Pressing my lips together, I really need to get out of here and that was a final decision.

Heading to the harbor, it was the almost as if our first adventure was here and the beginning of Bakura's end.

Nearing the harbor, I could once feel the breeze hitting against my skin. I was time to go home, right Bakura? The water making small whistles at night as the pale moon casting glimmering sparkles that reflected off, it was similar to that same night we set sail. Eyes setting upon the shore, almost as if time could be replace I would have probably never went to duelist kingdom with Bakura. It was my fault for driving him insane, but even if I didn't want to Bakura would have dragged me on the floor to go. Eyes shutting tight, I had already lost him, but what am I to him? A subject to control or was I just a mere nuisance?

Heading to the central part of the harbor, a person with familiar hair came into view. With the moon casting the male's aura, it made it unbelievable inevitable to mistake it.

Pale skin, sharp edge white hair, and a dark shadow reflect off of your body, it was all too similar. Pausing, my breath had stopped as my heart beating fast, I wanted to run. His face had met mine, by one turn. Your eyes soft with a hurtful expression, but when they turn to me it changed. My eyes widen in fear, my feat begins to wiggle and go numb, and everything came crashing. My thoughts and beliefs crashed like a tower tumbling, was this a chance or a test? It happened every time; every dream about you made me shiver and collapse in the end. It wasn't a dream though, it was all too vivid. Too real to be fake, the roaring wind and the sound of crashing waves was much to reality to be mistaken.

"Ryou," your voice shook in fear for me, as I collapse to the floor. Biting my lips, I winced with pain to keep it in reality. "You're not real," my voice came out, but I could hear the fear in my voice. The shaking I haven't felt in so long. I didn't have control for once.

His eyes stared blankly with no single movement. "_Ryou_," you repeat my name calmly, but I was pain stricken with your words. Tear begin to flow down my face, I felt lost in your gazes. Your face softened with every aspect in my eyes. Touching my shoulder, I buried myself in guilt. You lost that day; I dwell on it desperately to keep reality in cheek. My own mouth moved on its own, as if I was gagging. Soon my face starred back to the Bakura, it was the short change during the time he was with Yugi, but the twisted emotions were finally breaching the walls.

"I lost everything," his voice rang in the night sky.

He continued to approach me, as it was twisted as it was. "You were waiting for my answer, weren't you? Now that you have it, what will you do? Huh?" His voice drained from tender to a frost heart person. Looking at him, his eyes had once grown cold. My ears were ringing, as I tried to intake as much information he tried to broadcast. "Weren't you the one who wanted me to be with you? Yet at the same time, you were the one who told me that you hated me." It was this fearful voice that I hated; he followed up on it once it started with Yugi. Soon his eyes had once met mine face to face. Each word he had just muttered was the truth, both of us had already. I could feel my conscious breaking, as I could feel his presence there in front of me, reality was stabbing needles.

"So what will you do?" He looked at me.

His facial expression had changed for a moment; they had turned on him with a painful expression. He seeks answers and so did I. Eyes linger on me, but my body wouldn't move. I repeated the same words I had once said, I could feel my heart race as my head numb. It was like I was frozen for the moment. I was in panic, I still wanted to break from his grasp, I could feel myself falling just in fear to run away. The Bakura I wanted and need was here, so why was I acting like this?

A sigh came from his mouth, he had given up. "I'm not, so forget about me already." That moment, I couldn't help it, but while my tear streaked my face, I grasp his hand as I desperately tried to cling on his hands. There was only one thing I knew for sure, I had once told him this before. "We're connected." Your eyes widen, but he end brushing my hands off. "I'm not real, so forget about me." His eyes shut tight for a moment, trenched in regret. He had once stood up bravely and walked away from me, but still my body wouldn't obey me. Even though his reign against me was over, something felt missing from this body. It felt dead.

"I miss you, Bakura," I said. As I began to hug myself, I couldn't help it, but smile. Tears trenched my face, but in a demented way I was happy Bakura was back.

All at the same time, Marik came to mind. Detaining myself, I covered myself on the ground floor. "Marik, _I do_." I still cared for Bakura. My body collapse on to the floor. My hands fiddled my pants. As I could feel the wavering heat from my hands when I touched him, it still breathed through my fingers. I could feel my body heating up. The thoughts of Bakura allured me, as it had made me feel alive once more. Lust filled inside of my body for him, I could feel my face flush. My mind was straight for now, fondled by Bakura's image. The thoughts wouldn't run away. My hands lowered my boxers, as it reaches to grasp my erection. "_Bakura_," I moaned the moment I touched my erection. His image had managed to find its way to penetrate me.

I was hungry for this in a way I never knew.

Slowly my hands began to move in against my erection. I could feel my breath weakening. Towards the motion, my head filled with Bakura. My body begins to jerk against the concrete floor. Churning against the cold concrete it felt rather disgustingly good as it felt lonely. I could feel heat burning inside of me with every image of you. My skin flushes with embarrassment, as I remember that I was in a public area.

Yet knowing Bakura's personality, he would have taken me right here if he had the chance too. Rubbing my cock, I knew that Marik couldn't give me this pleasure. Was this what I seek? My breath starts to be difficult, as my hand continues its distraction.

Putting myself in a thrusting motion, my lips begin to quiver, as my breath slowed. I learned this. I wanted Bakura.

I could feel myself having the need to be undone. My hands begin to move faster as my erection throbbed. "Bakura," I constantly moaned as my hands made its way to my finishing point.

My own movement had succumbbed to a pause the liquid had come out. I wanted to collapse completely on the floor, but hovering over my mess I remained. I had wiped out the mess that had come off of my clothing. Even though this was silly of me, my checks flushed as the thoughts of Bakura had once kept me alive. Only Bakura could do this to me. Hovering over cum from ejaculating, I needed to get out of here. A blissful smile was on my face, but there was a realization from this.

Both of us have our own demented ways.

I needed you.


	7. Chapter 6

**Note: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh And Neither The Characters

**Warning:** Contains Yaoi, May Contain Future Sex Scenes

**Author's Note: **Please Review. Sorry for the lateness, life strikes up. Switched P.O.V to for Bakura now, unsure if it is better to write one perspective or write both perspectives. Sorry if it has been a long time, I just lost interest in it and laziness strikes till I reread the story. I've edited the story a bit to fix mistakes and just to make a better story. Sorry for ooc, though.

* * *

_Chapter 6_

It was a couple of days since my encounter with Ryou.

What felt like a couple of days felt like forever, I was troubled due to the fact that he has even been nearby me. My heart could almost pause from the memories of seeing your gazes directed towards me. Never had I hesitated that much, it was quite fearful of what Ryou could have done to me. I probably looked like a mess; I could see items wrecked on the floor. The apartment has been a mess since the graduation of high school.

Placing my hands on my throat, I could feel an unquenchable thirst.

My stomach thrashed with pains, as I tried not to wince too often. Placing my hands on my stomach, I could feel the heat brimming from my stomach. Glancing right next to me, there were tons of bottle of beers sitting beside me. There were all empty, throughout the day it has been like this. Carefully, my eyes traced the empty wooden lines that headed towards the door. How long had I been stuck here? Still I felt loose and tired, as my body felt sticky with the scent of beer and the body's natural deodorant. Surely, this wasn't like me. It was quite strange for me to be acting this way, in fact it felt new at the same time. Being hurt and hurt all over again, Ryou you are such a lair.

Pushing myself against the wall, I could feel a shift of unbalance with my legs wobbling. I hadn't even slept on the bed, but instead the floor. Gliding up the cheap cold cardboard walls, it was difficult considering the amount of work it took to move with a hungry tummy. Lifting up my body to stand a correct posture, I tried to stand straight with a strong balanced. I needed to take a shower. I could still hear the aches in my stomach, why was I even doing this in the first place? Dangling from one side to another, I barely had enough strength to carry on now.

It was strange, yet so familiar to day that my home was taken away from me.

It lingered memories, but a different sensation was mixed in it. It was an empty pit; it could make a man want to cringe. I wanted to evade reality even in a position like this. What about Ryou? How is your day today, Ryou?

But he was surely in a different position then me. Ever since he was young, we as a group have never been so difficult with each other. Heading to the shower, I easily through off my loose clothing. Stripping naked, enough to feel the cold against a stiff body was almost unbearable to think this was almost like a distance between two world. His eyes paused at the mirror, standing there was almost clear how this body was similar to Ryou's. Being born in this world, it was clear that my skin has been pale white with an unstained scar on my face. Your world was clearly a different world then the place I lived in ancient Egypt.

"To let that go..." I said, as I knew that thinking about Atemu would only make the situation worst.

Why was I still here though? When he could rest in peace, I once again strive in this world without a final ending. Atemu, it must be nice to finally rest in peace. To be in peace. Even if I would have died there on the battlefield would I have been in peace without you, Ryou? It was irritating, so damn annoying.

"Tchh," I said, as I turned my head to the bathtub. It was difficult and I need a shower.

I wonder, would we be happier if we were still connected? The faucet once showered with water, as it sprayed it against my pale skin. Everything now felt so different from home, Kul Elna. This life was almost built upon work, but in my world everybody was a nobody other than the kings of Egypt. This world almost felt delicate as it was, is this why Yugi was chosen to protect it once again?

Soon enough, the shower came to an end. The steam overfilled the bathroom, as I easily felt the frost breeze run over my shoulder with a shudder running through my spine. Surely, I was cringing on a past I never had. The greatest desire to have someone I cannot is a deep grief.

"Bakura, what are you going to do from now?" He said out loud to himself.

As he wrapped the towel against his waist, he could feel the heat slipping through his body. It was clear to Bakura there were only a few options breakfast and drink away or confront Ryou. Quickly, he left the bathroom to only move to the bedroom to find some clothes. His eyes clenched along the clock along the way, as he could see it was time to consider breakfast to brunch.

The male was easily taking small things into account again. The pale white hair was caught up in ideas in which he couldn't control. Pale white skin easily traced the outline of his clothing, even though he casually thought back to the style that Ryou would wear. Either he would wear the blue and white striped shirt or the school's uniform, unlike Ryou though he chooses what suited him best.

As he pulled on a darker shade of gray on, he could feel the fabric tracing through his frame.

Easily a soft sigh came from his mouth, as if he was missing out in a set of his life. His eyes traced for a pair of jeans in his closet. Carefully he had chosen out his entire outfit without looking like a mess. Though he did, there was always something that lingers with the pale white hair. It always stood up on the ends, unlike Ryou's hair. Trying to clear his mind, the male took a few deep intakes of oxygen and silently left the room. Though Bakura was a university student, his parents had allowed his to stay in a dorm alone as if they knew he would have preferred it that way. I had gotten use to the fact of doing things alone and this was what it had cost me, everything.

I continued heading into the kitchen, as I easily found the fridge before me.

I could still feel the uncomfortable sense in my stomach, as if it was telling me to ravish the refrigerator where it stood. But I just put my hand on a handle and with s light tugged came an almost empty refrigerator. Grabbing the carton of milk, the male easily chugged it down his throat till he could feel that there was enough to fulfill his stomach with cereal.

Easily, a day had slipped to his lunch. By that time, I could no longer bare the stench of my house for it contained me.

Locking the door shut tight, I could hear the pigeons in my neighborhood flapping its wing. Easily, I headed out to find a place where I belong; somewhere far from Ryou would be good enough for me.

Eyes watch each parking lot spot, it was quite troublesome with thoughts in his head. Yet, eyes gave deeply as he found the right one. It wasn't anything fancy, but he had been able to live his life like this without his parents. He needed fresh air, as he opened the car door immediately and chugged the keys in. Bakura could remember the night so clearly, he was sure it was no other then his Ryou. The pale albino's face frightens, but he stood there and then ran away once again. That what I was, Ryou, nothing more than a mockery compared to you.

This was nothing more than the guilt he has built through the years. His place his hands on the steering wheel, while the car took its time to start up.

Within time, he was able to finally drive off from this place.

I, Bakura, need to be alive. As I looked around, i was so sure these streets were just like they were. Everywhere was almost preoccupied by destiny. The flimsy traffic lights had always never been able to put him in place, though. Without worry, Bakura drove around the streets for the closes supermarket. He needed food and with his food that disappointing throughout the night, he would food to strive through his life. Within moments to pass, I was able to get a supermarket kart.

I would be damned if I were to get lost in this supermarket, walmart. His eyes dashed upon countless sections of food, as Bakura knew he was hungry for junk food or a decent meal. How long had he have a family meal, though? Consisting of food piled on top of food, there was no lack of fat or weight problems in his tiny mind. "Bakura," he heard his voice being called.

The auburn eyes turned to look at the voice, the male with a strange Mohawk, Honda, had appeared before him once again. Quickly, he softened his face features, as he could easily slip into the role of Ryou. "Oh! Honnda, how nice to see you here?" he said.

"Ryou! Thank goodness, you are here! Can you give this to Marik? And here I was wondering when I could deliver these packages," the slightly taller male said, as he tapped the packages in his hands. The package was soon hand stretched to him, as Bakura made a nod. Even though he was unsure of where Ryou or Marik had lived, Bakura knew that he would find out soon. "Sure. Honda," The pale fingers stretched onto Honda's cardboard boxes.

"Thanks man," he said, as he lightly slapped me on the shoulder.

It was almost as if he was talking to a friend. Ryou hadn't been that close to anyone, but I guess they are getting along now. Everything is falling back to being normal; perhaps the only exception is you and me, Ryou. "Hey, Bakura? What's the matter?" The boy interrupted my thoughts once again, Honda could sure be annoying.

"Uh.. you know side tracked," he said, putting on a plain smile while shuffling his back hair. "Don't forget later, we are meeting up at the Kame shop," the dark haired male said.

"Yeah, I'll be there," he said with a fake chuckle. Slowly, he continued to push his cart forward to the cash register. Slightly displeased, I was in no mood for shopping. Who the hell would want to visit Marik anyways? Always interfering with stupidity ideas, Bakura began to unload the items on to the cash register with thoughts on Marik. Eyes danced across the field, as he knew what to do next. He would need to head to Marik's house. Slightly, he was annoyed as he knew his other side would head there a lot. Bakura could remember where Marik's house was, since he had first seen Ryou in this life.

Yet, Bakura knew he was a stalker.

Scanning the items, he easily got his junk food for a month supplies. Soon enough, Bakura was in his car and driving once again. His schedule was fulled though, get drunk or go to Marik's house first. These were his plans for today, but Ryou would he be there?

* * *

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

The bell rang and rang, this was how Bakura's life went by. Before ringing the bell, Bakura had just stood there and wonder if he should ring the bell or just leave at his door. There was a risk he might see Ryou or Marik, but why should he fuss? Bakura knew it was a lie though; he couldn't face Ryou ever since they made eye contacts a few days ago. It would have been a lot easier for him, if he had probably wasn't the villain in the eyes of Bakura's friends.

Suddenly as the door open for a bit, he was sure he could see a male appear before him, Marik?

"Bakura, that is you? Isn't it?" His voice said. Almost as if he predicted me to be here, yet I was slightly disappointed. "I'm only here to deliver the package," I said. As I watch the boy stumble to open the door, I could almost feel the irritation of knowing what type of person he was. Placing the cardboard box onto his hands, I almost wanted to run away knowing that it was in fact irritating to hear what questions he had in stored for me. So I turned around, I was ready to leave and hopefully never see him again. Honestly, I had too much time in the day; perhaps I really should get a job. Yet, something ticked as Marik saw me move.

"Wait Bakura! No wonder Ryou is so upset," Marik said.

"Shut it, between Ryou and me you are nothing," I raised my voice, as I turned back and looked at him.

"Tchh... I don't think you caught on yet, then," he said. Raising his thumb to his chest, he looked at me and chuckle. "You still are nothing, but a kid; Bakura. Because Ryou is with me now." I began to approach him, as my patience with him thinned out. Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, I slammed him on the wall. The only thing separating him and I was the cardboard. "As if, Ryou would never like a pathetic scum bag like you." Glaring at the blonde, I easily let loose know that even if he did say he was in a relation with my Ryou it would be pointless.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I said to Marik, as my grip loosened against my fist.

"He is my **_boyfriend_**," I heard a soft voice reach my ears, Ryou. "Unlike you, Bakura."


End file.
